She, whom i would never know
by kazukikari
Summary: shizuo is taking a normal stroll when he spots a girl with the same immense strength that he possesses. wanting to know more he is forced in helping the girl out, but when he asks her who she is, the girl has no idea. what will happen to the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

She, Whom I would never know,

CHAPTER 1: The girl with the iron grip

Shizuo was walking down the street on a not so bright day in Ikebukuro. Cigarette in his mouth, he would growl at every passerby who gave him a look in the eye. He hadn't seen izaya for a couple of days now and was really edgy. He wanted badly to blow off some anger, but being the one who didn't approve of anger waited for the right opportunity to get into a scrap with a couple of gang members. His prayers were answered, he happened to overhear a conversation that was going on between three yellow scarves members and a girl.

"perfect!" he sneered as he cracked his knuckles and pressed towards the conflict.

"hey pretty thing, wanna come have a good time?" one of the members drooled as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder. The girls face, not being happy from the very beginning, gripped the mans hand and threw him over her shoulder, "bastard!" she yelled as he fell on impact to the ground.

Shizuo stopped with a dumbfounded look across his face. The girl punched the second man and then kicked the third in the crotch. All three men scurried to escape her deadly vice. The girl dusted her shorts off and picked her bag up. Her face then turned from a death glare to a happy-go-lucky-feeling type of person. Shizuo was still too shocked to move, never in his life had he seen another person with immense strength like his. No one, in the city, had ever made such an impression on him. The girl began to walk away, when Shizuo snapped out of his shock.

He was about to walk over to her, until that is, he saw a tall man with black hair and a sneer complexion plastered across his face. "

I-ZA-YA!" Shizuo yelled out as he gripped the bottom of a lamp post and chucked the steel plated object clear across the street. Izaya was able to avoid the attack and lurk away before Shizuo knew what hit him.

"That bastard!" he groaned as his prey escaped his fingertips once again. Shizuo then turned around and saw that the girl was clear out of sight. Shizuo sort of sighed and began on his way.

That evening Shizuo was outside of the bar taking a smoke break. There was a crash just beyond the alleyway establishment. Shizuo stood up and peered around the corner. There she was again, her brown hair swayed with the wind as a bloody man lay at her feet. Her knuckles were scraped and as she walked out of the alley she had a small limp to her step. Shizuo realized that this may be his only chance.

"Are you alright?" he asked with his usual smug look, the one that could easily peel paint. The girl ignored him as she approached closer walking behind him. Shizuo got ticked off.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he growled as he grabbed the girls arm. The girls head turned ever so slightly as death could be seen radiating off of her skin.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" she yelled out as she grabbed Shizuo's wrist and flung him towards the wall. He hit his back and slid to the ground. He slowly stood up as his fists clenched, "you little brat.." he replied clenching his teeth as he was ready to beat her brains out; but as he stood there he noticed that the girl was breathing heavily as she was glaring, he eyes suddenly shaded over as she fainted. Shizuo didn't know what came over him but he quickly ran over to the girl. He was relieved that she was still breathing but knew that she neeed a doctor to treat her injuries. He thought it would be best to take the girl to shinra.

Shizuo banged on the door for shinra to open up. Celty opened the door instead. She didn't need Shizuo to explain himself when she could clearly see that someone was in need of shinra's assistance. Celty too out her phone and began to type.

"put her on the couch", celty typed. Shizuo did as told and lay the girl on her back.

Celty began to type again, "I will do the operating since shinra is out on an important assignment," she saw that shizuo's expression was hard as he really didn't trust that celty knew anything about doctoring.

"no need to worry, shinra has taught me a few things so I know what I am doing," celty assured Shizuo. Shizuo nodded his head.

Celty went to work on the girl and in no time her immense injuries were bandaged up to heal. Shizuo took a seat on the porch as he waited for celty to get done.

Celty finished up and walked out to Shizuo.

"how is she?" Shizuo asked without looking right at celty.

"fine, she just needs to rest for a while", celty typed within the phone.

"that's good" Shizuo said standing up and stretching, "well see ya" he said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Celty typed, "where are you going?"

"I am going over to izaya's" Shizuo sneered, "I need to clear a few things up with that jerk.

"what about the girl?" celty asked.

Shizuo stopped for a moment and then looked down at the sleeping beauty that lay upon the sofa. He let out a deep long sigh, and then picked her up. "she'll just stay in the apartment above the bar until she is better. I can tell, by looking at her that she is a street fighter like I was when I was younger.

"what?" celty typed when Shizuo mumbled under his breath.

"it's nothing" Shizuo answered as he let the door shut behind him.

Shizuo ended up back at the bar. He was lent the backroom so that he may let the girl stay there for a while. Shizuo was still curious at the fact that she had immense strength and yet the pull of her muscles did not affect her body in anyway. Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"KYAHHHHHH!" she screamed when she recognized shizuo's face. She landed a punch right into shizuo's face, but missed. His hand tightened around her fist as she was shocked to see that he was as strong as she.

"h-how did you?" she asked dumbfounded as she lowered her fist. She looked down at her arms and legs as she saw they were bandaged. "Did you help me?" she asked looking back at Shizuo as he adjusted the glasses upon his face. He simply nodded.

When he looked at the girls face she had a smile across her face with a twinkle in her eye.

"what in the?" Shizuo said stumbling back.

"what is your name if I may ask?" the girl asked leaning in closer to Shizuo.

"SH-shizuo" he answered pushing her face away from his. "just who are YOU anyways?" he asked crossing his arms. The girl was about to speak when she stopped.

"im not sure" she said as she racked through her mind. "I don't remember".

Shizuo twitched; he went through all this trouble just to know a girl's name when she can't even remember herself. What was he supposed to do with her now?

Ooh scandelious, Shizuo falls for an unknown girl, lol well I hope that you liked the first chapter I hope to have the second one up soon, please send me reviews so I know that people would want the second chapter up soon.

Thank you! :3


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: informant trouble

Shizuo was at a loss, unsure of what to do. He couldn't take the girl in, yet he was under no obligation to leave her on her own in the condition she was in. all this thinking was giving him a headache.

"For now you can stay here", he grumbled trying to adjust the glasses upon his face. He was twitching with the anger of having to babysit a girl, a girl who could possibly kill him in his sleep if she wanted.

"listen I need to get back to work, but don't worry no one can come back here so you'll be fine". Shizuo then let the door shut behind him. He stood o n the opposite end of the door and let out a deep sigh. He didn't have the heart to turn the girl away, or tell her to get lost; he realized that his only choice was to help her get her lost memory back. All this was such a hassle for him.

After about three hours Shizuo's shift was over. He said bye to his co-workers and made his way back to the room in the back. He opened the door, she was gone. "what the hell!", he blurted looking into the empty room with a small window in the back open with the wind blowing in.

"I'm seriously going to strangle this kid", he gritted as he ran out the front door of the bar. He looked left and then to the right.

"have you seen a girl, about ye high with brown hair?" he asked every other passerby. To no avail no one had seen her. "Great a freakin bipolar girl on the loose in one of the most gang rated towns" Shizuo said still looking around.

"I see you lost something", a too familiar voice sounded behind Shizuo. Shizuo turned to see the most wanted man on his list, Izaya.

"Why the hell are you here?" Shizuo asked with a glare.

"ooh, if only looks killed," Izaya taunted with a smile, "I'm actually only here on business but I thought that I would stop by and see my special friend, oh looks like I just did" Izaya continued with the taunts. Shizuo was about ready to lose his mind if he didn't do something about Izaya.

"I don't have time to deal with vermin like you" Shizuo said stepping in a fighting stance.

"that's too bad, and here I was going to tell you something about a young girl with brown hair and immense strength, but if you insist I leave then bye", Izaya waved and began to trot away.

"Wait, what do you mean? How do you know this girl?" Shizuo asked angry more than ever at the fact that Izaya was taunting him about valuable information.

Izaya stopped running and looked behind him, "you know I don't give the facts out for free right?" he said smiling. Shizuo could tell that his smile was not warm but yet a demon who loves to see its prey rip itself together to get to the truth.

"What don't I know?" Izaya laughed. "I mean I practically own the city," he looked down at his hand and held it up, "all of the humans are my pawns in my game of fun," he laughed more manically now.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled. Izaya stopped laughing only immediately.

"I know we've had our differences in the past but why not put that behind us for right now, and then I will start telling you where your little love interest ran off to". Shizuo sort of gritted his teeth to the point they could be heard sawing together. "As if I would ever believe that load of crap", Shizuo roared as he lifted up the lifted up a street sign and throw it in the direction of Izaya. Izaya stepped to the side as the sign flung to the right of him. The bricks on the wall crumbled away on impact as the sign's imprint appeared clearly before the two individuals. Izaya's smug look was still lurking across his face.

"it's fine that you don't believe me, so here is a little letter from yours truly to you", he inquired reaching into the jacket pocket and throwing what looked like a pager at Shizuo. Shizuo looked at the technological piece that lay within his hand.

"what is this for?" he asked.

"why, you don't know?" Izaya asked with a teasing surprised look on his face, "in there are the coordinates in which the girl lives".

"bye" Izaya said with a wave before Shizuo could even speak.

Shizuo looked down at the pager a second rime. He turned it on and an address popped up across the screen. "creepy, he knows too much for a little man" Shizuo inquired as he took off running.

Shizuo ended up where the pager said the coordinates were. There was nothing but a broken down building with a bunch of shady characters standing around. Some of the gang members recognized Shizuo and went running off in the opposite direction. Others simply ignored him. Shizuo walked up to a door. The number was the same as on the pager. He grabbed the handle and turned as the door slowly creaked open.

There was nothing but a broken window and shredded shades that laid within the room. Shizuo walked around a bit and kicked around some trash that laid upon the floor. He then noticed a picture that was stuck to the side of the mirror. There were three figures in the photo but one figure that was supposed to be there was torn from the other two.

"She must have a hatred deeper than mine" Shizuo scoffed as he saw there were no other objects of interest in there. He took the photo and tucked it away within his black vest.

Walking out of the room there were a group of guys huddled around in the hallway.

"hey you, can you tell me the name of the person who lives here?" Shizuo announced harshly. The gang members looked up with their pimpled faces and bad case of acne surrounding their face.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" one member asked stepping forward cracking his knuckles.

Shizuo huffed in an annoyed tone.

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

Shizuo yelled out as he punched the man in the face, and the man went flying through one of the plaster walls of the building.

"Lets try this again", Shizuo said popping his shoulder back into place.

"What is the person's name who lives here?" he asked once more taking a step towards the remaining men. Two ran as the third coward in fear. "s-she doesn't have a name" the man inquired covering his face in case Shizuo decided to punch once again.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked grabbing the man's collar and lifting him a foot off of the ground.

"I-its just as I said" the man said beginning to bawl his eyes out. Shizuo scoffed and flung the man away from his sight.

Shizuo exited the building when Celty came riding up on her roaring black motorcycle.

"celty?" Shizuo asked.

Celty typed, "I found the girl that you brought in earlier"

"What!" Shizuo said with veins popping on his forehead. "Oh she is going to get her ass beat now" Shizuo said clenching his hand into a fist. Celty typed again. "She was saying something about, "Death coming to someone"; fortunately I took her back to Shinra's".

Celty gave Shizuo the black helmet as he placed it over his head.

"What could she mean, could it be the person who was ripped from the photo?" he asked himself, "either way, violence isn't the answer".

Celty sort of slowly shook her head to inquire how Shizuo should sometimes follow his own advice.

Celty and Shizuo ended up back at the home of Shinra. They both dismounted the bike when they both suddenly heard crashing sounds coming from within the building. There was then a scream and everything went quiet.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()=-= )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hmmm I wonder what happened, well I guess you will just have to find out when I submit the third chapter, which hopefully it won't be that far away. Oh and I know I said I would have this chapter up in two days but I finished early, because I really like how the plot is turning out inside of my head. Well please don't forget to review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Celty and Shizuo heard the scream. It sounded like a girls scream at that. They both wasted no time running into the building, Celty knew Shinra was a weird type of perv, and she knew that if he did anything to the girl that he would probably have to start digging his own grave right now.

Shizuo didn't take time to turn the handle to the front door but instead bashed his way through. The two stopped in their place. The apartment had been wrecked. Almost as if a twister had ripped its way through the house and out the window. Everything was either broken or scratched and cracked. There was some movement behind the overturned couch on the other side of the room.

Shizuo charged out before Celty could stop him. Tackling the stranger to the ground and lifting his hand to throw a punch.

"Wait! Wait!" the man cried out from underneath Shizuo, covering his own face for protection. Celty had rushed over in time before Shizuo even had time to throw a punch. She typed that it was Shinra who Shizuo had pinned to the floor. Shizuo got off of the man at once and stood over him. Shinra could not help but to let out a long sigh of relief. Celty held her hand out to help him up.

"Celty who is this guy?" Shinra asked once back on his feet.

"He is the one who brought the girl here" Celty typed.

"You mean that horrid beast in the other room!" Shinra yelled pointing at the closed door.

"we thought we heard a scream as we came up here" said Celty.

"That was me!" Shinra exclaimed. "I w thought she was surly going to kill me!"

Both Shizuo and Celty remained quiet at the fact that neither wanted to tell Shinra he screamed like a woman. However, Shizuo did speak up. "Where is the girl again?" he said. Shinra turned and led them to the door. Taking a hold of the handle on the door Shinra pushed, but it seemed like the girl had barricaded herself inside.

"What happened?" Celty questioned.

"Well I came home and found this girl sitting on the couch. I did not expect a random person to be here so I was startled. I guess that startled her as well since she began to throw things at me, my voice screamed out as she locked herself inside of the room and then the two of you showed up" Shinra explained as the two listened closely to his story.

"she's been hurt, so that's why we brought her to you" Celty said to Shinra after his long story.

"Why not an actual hospital?" Shinra asked. It was not like he didn't want to help the girl, but it always seemed that when he was brought someone new to treat he was always in the middle of some feud. He wanted to see what his options were at this point.

"We can't! that's why she is here!" Shizuo bellowed. It made it seem as if Shinra was stupid and not thinking things through. Shizuo was mostly stating "Duh! If we were going to send her to a hospital then we should have already done so". Shinra didn't seem to pick up on it though. He scooted behind Celty, in a manner to say Shizuo was being a bit terrifying at the moment.

"We don't have time for this!" Shizuo said gruffly as he pushed on the door. "Come on out, its fine!" he said between grunts as he was using all of his strength to open the door. There was no sound on the other side of the door.

"let me try" Celty typed. She walked over to the door and knocked on a few places on the wooden door. She then pointed as if to say, "here!". Shizuo then, with all of his might, kicked the door and it came flying open. On the inside of the room, it was like an army barricade. The bed was tipped to the side and the three figured the strange girl must have been on the other side of it.

"Come on…we only want to help you" Shizuo explained, trying to lower his voice as to try and not scare her again. There was still no reply. Shizuo did, however, hear her breathing quite harshly. Something wasn't right. He didn't walk, but ran to the other side of the room and looked on the other side of the bed.

She was on her side, she hadn't fully recovered from the serious fight, and as a result her condition had become a bit worse when she used her brute strength against Shinra. Her breathing was harsh and her skin looked as if it were turning a ghastly white.

"YOU! We need your help NOW!" Shizuo said as he looked back at Shinra. Shinra knew this didn't look good so he was willing to help. He ran out of the room, and Shizuo followed after as he carried the girl in his arms. It was unusual for Shizuo to act up like this over one measly person.

He sat her on the examination table in one of the rooms and Shinra went to work like he normally did.

It was in no time the girl was breathing normally and her scratches bandaged up nice and tight. Shinra then turned to Celty and Shizuo.

"We need to let her rest," He hushed as he pushed the two out of the room and shut the door behind the three of them.

"Do either of you know who she is?" Shinra asked. He seemed to know something, or seemed to have a sort of secret behind his question. His face was only a little pale.

Celty and Shizuo both shook their head no. it was almost as if there was a thick tension in the room at this point. Shinra's expression made a drastic change though. "Oh I see, that's fine." There was defiantly something wrong now. Shizuo had a sly suspicion that Shinra had an idea on who the girl was. But he was not going to tell.

* * *

><p>i am sorry i have not been on in so long. i plan to be on more often since i am now out of school. be prepared for a bit of a rapid upload on all of my stories and i appreciate all of the readers who take their time on my stories.<p>

~~KAZU~~


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo was on the curb by Shinra's place. He was getting a bit of a headache and he really needed to step outside for a smoke. Shinra's concerned face seemed to burn in his mind, like there was something there that Shizuo was just not picking up on.

His foot was tapping on the ground. It was not so much he was nervous, but more agitated. Throwing the cigarette on the ground he stomped on it as hard as he could. He really had a lot of anger built up by this point. Celty looked outside from one of the windows to see if Shizuo was still there. He knew she was watching so he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"I need to go somewhere, I will be back" he said with a wave of his hand over his should. Celty didn't know what came over Shizuo, but thought it best to give him his space.

Shizuo had not gone far until he heard that all too familiar voice once again. He looked around and then looked up. Izaya was just lounging in a tree looking down at Shizuo with his sly eyes. He waved at the guy from up above.

"You find anything about that girl yet?" He asked. It was directed at Shizuo the wrong way. It was like he was taunting Shizuo, Like Izaya knew more than he was putting out there. Considering the fact that Izaya seemed to know everything about everyone in the town.

"You little rat! I ought to tear you to shreds!" Shizuo called from below looking straight up. His eyes marked death to the man, but Izaya seemed to shrug off the petty insults that Shizuo would always throw at him.

"there is something that both you and that guy, whats his name..Shin..shi…whatever! there is something the two of you are keeping from me!" Shizuo said.

Izaya's normal grin changed form just as quick as it came.

"Why should it matter to you? Why do you even care?" Izaya asked. His voice seemed so cold and heartless. But he meant ever word. He thought it strange that Shizuo would take an interest in a no named person. It was too unlike his character to care about such petty things.

Shizuo was taken aback by the response. He didn't like the fact Izaya was getting under his skin, but this time his words were not only cutting into his anger, but his heart.

Izaya jumped down from up above and landed into a squatting position on the ground. Raising his body and standing straight he looked right into Shizuo eyes. He was not afraid. If Shizuo was intent on kicking his ass he would have already done it by then.

Shizuo swung his fist at Izaya. Being caught off guard the flying punch caused Izaya to go flying backwards skidding his body against the concrete ground.

"Just shut up!" Shizuo snarled turning his back on him. Izaya wiped his mouth and grinned once more. "Well now…it looks like things are going to get interesting from this point.

Returning back, Shizuo looked up at Shinra's place. The one light that had been left on in the house was still on. His deep and heavy sigh brushed out as he made his way to the door. Placing his hand on the knob he didn't make any attempts to open the door up. he felt as if the whole world knew something that he didn't. and that was the troubling part for him

Finally summoning up the will, he turned the knob and entered back into the home. Both Celty and Shinra were inside of the computer room. The screen was facing the door so Shizuo was able to see what the two of them were looking at. Plastered on the screen was a person's arm and on that arm was a tattoo. He could not tell what it was, because as soon as Shinra noticed him and Celty were not the only ones in the room anymore, he shut the screen down and turned around.

"What?" Shizuo asked as he looked from Celty and then back at Shinra. Shinra had looked concerned. "Did you see?" He asked Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "the tattoo?" he asked. Shinra remained quiet. Shizuo was very pissed off now.

"I need to talk to you…about that girl…" Shinra said as he motioned for Shizuo to sit down. Shizuo plopped into the chair and leaned towards Shinra.

"I think it would be best …to not try and find out who she is" He said to Shizuo as slowly as he could. Shizuo could barely believe what had just come out of that mans mouth. Why was it all a secret? Why did she have the same brute strength?

All the questions ran in his head. He knew all too well that Celty and Shinra were not going to help his search any further. That he needed to find things on his own from that point.

He nodded his head to seem like he was agreeing with Shinra. Though in the back of his mind he was devising a plan all his own.

"When she is well, she is going, so don't follow her" Shinra said giving a frown. Shizuo couldn't tell if Shinra knew he was planning on doing things on his own, but he was not going to let some scrawny pipsqueak, that he just met, tell him what to do. "Fine I won't do anything", Shizuo said to him leaning back into his chair. He wanted to make it seem real enough that he didn't really care.

"Okay" Shinra said in agreement. He stood up and left the room.

Celty saw he was gone and quickly typed to Shizuo, "You're not going to let this go…are you?" Shizuo took one glance and replied, "Nope." Celty figured as much. This was the type of person Shizuo was, and she knew all too well he was not going to let all of this slide over his head. She also knew deep down that there was a feeling emerging from Shizuo. A feeling that she thought had been long gone from him.

He was in love.

* * *

><p>ooh i wonder what will happen next. please don't forget to send reviews to tell me how you feel about the story so far.<p>

~~KAZU~~


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: I will find out who you are

Shizuo swayed in the rolling chair for a few moments. He knew he would be watched if he had taken any action right then and there. He looked at the ceiling, relaxing, with his hands behind his neck. It was still silent in the room; however the silence was not too long until Shinra appeared back into the room.

"She is awake," He said giving a small gesture that the two of them should go with him. Celty and Shizuo rose to their feet and walked back into the room where they had laid the girl to rest. There she was; sitting on the table, legs swung over to the side, with her hands in her lap. There was neither a scratch nor a bruise left on her. Shizuo was quite surprised. Of course the others were as well, but it took a lot to surprise the, always, strong headed man.

The girl's head lifted as her eyes met the other three's in the room. Shinra was the first to speak.

"I am sorry if I scared you before," he said taking a small step forwards to show his trust. As brave as he sounded it was certain he must have been sweating like crazy. The first time he had seen the girl awake, she was chucking objects from around the house at him. It was smart to take baby steps from that point.

"My name is Shinra, I am, what you say, a doctor," He said, this time sticking his hand out towards her. The girl sitting before him gave Shinra a slight frown, this made him gulp. But she stuck her hand out and shook his hand. Shinra became a little bit more relieved by that point. The girl released her grip.

"May I leave?" she asked. Her tone was a little demanding, with a slight fear mixed in. the three people looked at one another for a few moments, and Shinra spoke out once again, "I can't, exactly, let you do that," He said to her. He didn't want to make it seem like he was kidnapping her or holding her captive. Shinra wanted to just let her leave, he would have been more than glad to do so, but he just couldn't.

"Why can't I?" The girl asked, positioning to brace herself in case she would have needed to escape. Shinra looked at her and smiled, "Because you have nowhere to stay that's why!" it was his normal goofy grin. Celty sort of shook her head. Shizuo just stood there.

The girl stopped looking angry now. Her face softened, she knew that Shinra was right. She really had nowhere to go. Before she had gotten here, she was just making her way on the streets like most of the people in the poor part of the city, or rather slums.

"That's why I think you should just stay here!" Shinra said. He was intentionally trying to lift the girl's and his own, spirits so that he would not have to fear her brute strength. Shinra then turned back over to Shizuo, "its fine, I can take it from here so you can leave." This left Shizuo a bit dumbfounded. On the other hand, he contemplated the fact that he wouldn't be 'monitored' by Shinra anymore, and thus finally being able to do as he pleased. That would have been the right advantage he needed for finding out the identity of the girl on his own.

Shizuo looked at the girl, who was now looking straight at him. "Would you be fine here?" He asked, sort of averting his gaze from hers. He didn't like normal confrontation with people, but he really was trying his best there. The girl turned her own head away, "You're not my dad. Why wouldn't I be fine?" She asked, with a slight snobbish attitude in her voice. Shizuo made a gruffed sound as he turned his whole body to the doorway. "Later" he said as he exited the room, went down the stairs and left the building. He was not that far from the building when he stopped and looked back behind him. His assumptions were right; no one was watching him.

The only thing he could do now was go and see the person he despised the most: Izaya. He was the only other person that seemed to know anything about the girl. He didn't like the thought of asking that guy about things, Since Izaya had a dickish way of mixing truth with lies, and then watching his victims crash and fall.

Walking down the street he stopped himself. He really didn't know where to go now. He really didn't have a clue as to where Izaya was. Izaya normally appeared whenever it was most convenient for his self.

"Dammit" Shizuo cursed from under his breath. That was when he heard the engine of a motorcycle, as Celty dismounted her bike. He turned; she held her phone in his face.

"I am here to help you," it said.

"Shinra know about this?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

Celty had shaken no, from under her helmet. Shizuo then sighed, "Then you know where Izaya is right?"

Celty sort of scratched the back of her head (helmet) as she looked away from Shizuo for a moment. She didn't want to reveal where Izaya worked to Shizuo, since the two of them weren't all that friendly towards each other.

"It's not what you think, I just need to ask him some…questions" he said trying to see if that wording was right. Celty crossed her arms, let them back to her side, and then nodded her head at Shizuo. She gave him the extra helmet she had and the two of them hopped on her bike. Celty knew this was really not going to end well, for either party.

She sped off with Shizuo hitched to her back, Izaya the only thing in the pair's minds.

* * *

><p>remember to send me reviews! thanks :D<p>

~~KAZU~~


End file.
